Something New
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: ::OOT:: Malon has to deliver some Lon Lon Milk for her sick father and runs into a certain fairy boy. "Why haven't you been arrested for breaking and entering?" "I'm Link. I do this for a living." LinkxMalon one-shot. Fluffy bunnies inside. R&R!


**A/N:** I'm taking a little break from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. As cute as Link and Zelda are, I really liked Malon in OOT, so I decided to write this Link/Malon oneshot.

This story was somewhat inspired by **Crush-Chan17. **Check her out!

Gah, I am TERRIBLE at titles. Somebody please give me a better title...

And now, SoraxKairi7 presents, her very first LoZ oneshot!

**Other notes: **I do not own the cover photo.

o.o.o

**Something New**

**Summary:** Malon has to deliver some Lon Lon Milk for her sick father and she runs into a certain _Fairy Boy_. "Why haven't you been arrested for breaking and entering?" "I'm Link. I do this kind of thing for a living."

o.o.o

Malon would often dream of a knight that would come and sweep her off her feet.

It was a silly thought; she never expected for it to actually happen.

Until she met _him_.

_The Fairy Boy._

Her father would try to find suitors for her, but she was never fazed. Nobody could live up to the one in her dreams.

"Please, Malon... I'm only getting older. I really want you to find someone and be happy..." Talon would say, but Malon would just smile and shake her head. It may have been foolish to wait for Link to return, but she had to hold onto _something_. She wanted to know _why_ he meant so much to her and she wouldn't be able to even consider another man until she figured that out. It was just something she needed to do.

Today was a particularly sunny day. It was too hot to bring out the cows, Malon thought, so she made sure that they had plenty to eat within their stalls. The chickens were also pretty content in the shade. Animals always made Malon happy. As long as they were okay, she was okay. She lived a pretty decent life, despite losing her mother at a young age. She had a loving father, a great delivery business and of course, her animals. They kept her company when she had no one else. She sang to ease her own mind—her favorite song being the one that her late mother taught her: Epona's song. It was a soft melody named after her favorite horse. Malon's life was great, but there were still times when she felt a bit lonely.

Seven years had gone by since he last visited the Ranch. Even though she was only ten years old, she felt a strange connection with him. Also, besides her, he was the only one that her horse, Epona was actually fond of. He was definitely different... in a good way. Malon couldn't quite put her finger on it then, but now that she was older all she wished for was a chance to see him again.

Malon sighed and stroked Epona's head softly. "We have a lot of deliveries today. Think you can make it?" She really didn't want to bring Epona out in the heat, but her father needed some milk delivered and he was too sick at the moment to take it. It was just the common cold, but regardless, he didn't want people to think their milk was contaminated or something. It was completely understandable and Malon was perfectly capable. "I tell you what, we'll stop by Lake Hylia. Sound good?" The horse neighed in delight. "Alright, girl. Let's get going."

Malon secured all of the items that she needed, including the deliveries and mounted Epona. She was prepared for the journey ahead; she had to go all over Hyrule. Her first stop was in Kakariko Village. She loved going outside of the Ranch. Hyrule Field was absolutely beautiful, as well as all of the other places she had been ever since her father allowed her to start making deliveries. The only places she hasn't been to were the Gerudo Fortress (for obvious reasons)... and Kokiri Forest where Link was from.

She wondered what Link's home was like. Granted, the title said a lot but what was it _really_ like? How did the people live? What did they do for fun? What types of foods did they eat? Malon heard that nobody was ever allowed to leave the forest, but yet Link was able to do so? It was a little confusing to her.

The breeze felt amazing as Epona ran across Hyrule Field towards Kakariko Village. Malon glanced over as they passed the castle walls. The bridge was open and she could hear the town buzzing inside as she went by. There must have been some sort of festival going on.

"We'll check that out after we deliver this to the Cuckoo lady." Malon said to Epona. They crossed the small bridge and came up to the stairs that led up to the village gate. Malon got off of Epona and took what she needed. "I'll be right back." Epona nuzzled her. Smiling, Malon headed up the stairs. The guards recognized her immediately.

"Malon, great to see you!"

"Hello," she smiled sweetly.

"We've been meaning to tell you—someone has been looking for you."

"Someone? For me?" Malon pondered for a moment, "...who?"

The guard playfully nudged her shoulder. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you."

Since she only had a certain amount of time to deliver the milk, Malon thanked him and hurried into the village. The Cuckoo lady's house was just around the corner, but she really didn't want the milk to spoil in the heat. Malon spotted her right outside of her chicken pen; a few chickens were eating inside the pen. The Cuckoo lady smiled at her, but at the same time seemed very anxious.

"Special delivery from Lon Lon Ranch!" Malon exclaimed, handing over the milk. "How are you today?"

"Oh... I wish I could be better, dear... but it seems like two of my chickens are missing..." she looked around nervously, "H-How much do I... owe you?"

Malon sympathized with her; if one of her animals went missing it would break her heart. However, she _really_ didn't have the time...

"I'll let the guards know. I'm very sorry, but I still have a bunch of milk left..." Malon thought for a moment, "How about you just pay next time?"

"Oh, dear... you are too kind..."

Talon would not have liked this, but Malon trusted her. She waved and went back to the village entrance. After informing the guards to be on the lookout, she rushed down the steps. Epona was still in the same spot, waiting patiently for her. "Next stop, the Castle Town."

Thank goodness it wasn't far. Malon rode Epona right over the bridge. Generally, horses weren't allowed past the main gate, but Malon had an exception ever since her father brought the King some of their famous milk. He granted them permission.

Just as she suspected, a huge festival was going on. This meant that the few people she had to deliver the rest of the milk to probably would not be home and she couldn't leave the milk outside. Malon got down and Epona walked alongside her through the crowd and into the back alley. Epona was very good in large crowds, even though she was picky about who touched her. Malon checked the address of the recipient. "Just two doors down."

She knocked on the door, but just as expected there was no response. Although the shade in the alley made it a little cooler, it wasn't enough. Plus, Epona was starting to get restless, possibly because she was thirsty. Malon unstrapped the canteen from her and let Epona drink the water from her hands, little by little. "What are we going to do now, girl?" She asked aloud.

"I could help you." a deep voice said behind her. Malon turned around. There, stood a blonde-haired man in a green tunic. A shield was strapped over his chest; a sword in its sheath. His brown boots were tucked just below his sturdy knees—but what distinguished him most of all was the little fairy flying next to him.

"Fairy... boy..." she trailed off; mesmerized by the unexpected man.

"That's me." he grinned and came closer.

"Is it really... _you_?" Malon asked. "_Link_?"

"Who else would it be?"

She wasn't prepared for this. Here he was, her _knight in shining armor_, standing right in front of her.

Alright, it was a bit exaggerated, but regardless, Malon was at a loss of what to say.

"Hey, Epona... I've missed you." Link pet her forehead. Epona obviously remembered him, because she enjoyed it. This was proof that Malon was _not_ dreaming—that this was really happening.

"Ready to make some deliveries?" Link asked her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh... right..." Malon gave him the list. "Only three more... one is right here, but they're not home."

"Is the door open?" Link asked, throwing her off guard.

"I... I don't know."

Before she could stop him, Link picked up the two bottles of milk and slightly opened the door to the person's house. "Link, what in the world are you doing?"

"I do this all the time." Link stepped into the house, milk in hand.

"Link!"

"It's fine. Come on." Link walked around the dark house. "Wonder where they keep their cooler." Malon clung to him; her nerves were really getting to her. This would _not_ look good on her father's business if they got caught. Link cracked open another door near the kitchen table, revealing a pantry. On the floor was a cooler. "Found it!"

"Link, they still have to pay..." Malon whispered.

"I can get their payment later. I know who lives here."

"_Oh..._ so _nice_ that you actually _know_ the people." Malon said sarcastically.

Link set the milk into the cooler. "Alright, who's next?"

Malon couldn't get out of that house fast enough, but Link just took his precious time. He shut the door and smiled at her. Her father would _never_ find out about this. She didn't have much time to think, however, because Link was already taking Epona down the street towards the next house. Malon caught up with them.

"Hold on..."

"Yes?" his stare froze her.

"Um... uh..." she immediately forgot what she was going to say. Link was just... so...

_Grown_.

Sure, when he was younger he was cute, but now that he had grown into a young man, Malon couldn't help but stare. Every time he smiled, every time he interacted with Epona, it felt sincere and she almost melted in his presence. Her dreams didn't even come close to his perfection. Just being here with him—finally after all of these years of wondering, was a miracle. Who would have thought that they would run into each other this way? She almost couldn't believe it herself.

They delivered all of the milk safe and sound, (_Link's way)_, and finally, they were done.

"Why haven't you ever been arrested for breaking and entering?" Malon asked, a bit exhausted.

"I'm Link. I do this kind of thing for a living."

"Right..." Malon paused, "Anyway, are you staying for the festival?" They walked into the main square.

"I don't think so. I don't really like things like this." Link told her.

"So... what are you doing in town, then?" Malon asked.

Link shrugged. "I just got done running some errands for the King."

"Oh, I see... actually... I've been wondering..." Malon stared at the ground, "I've... always wanted to see... the forest..."

"Kokiri Forest?" Link clarified, giving her a strange look."Why?"

His question surprised her a little. "I just wanted to see where you grew up." She staggered and suddenly felt a bit dumb.

"It's not a good idea." Link answered quickly, getting a little defensive.

Now it was her turn to ask. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Malon didn't feel like she had the right to push the matter, so for now she would just have to let it go. She hadn't seen Link in so long and she didn't want to mess it up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it bothered you."

"It doesn't bother me... but it might... bother someone else." Link admitted. He turned his head to the side and avoided her gaze.

She wasn't sure who he was talking about, but she wanted to stay on his good side. "In that case... I promised Epona that we would stop by Lake Hylia before we went home. Would you like to join us?"

Link looked over at her and blinked a few times. A soft smile returned to his face and he said,"That would be great." He paused and came up to her, "I can't show you where I grew up, but I can at least tell you... if that's okay."

"Are you sure?" Malon asked. Link simply nodded.

"Off to Lake Hylia, then?"

"Yup!"

o.o.o

This meant that she and Link could ride together and she wasn't about to let that opportunity pass her by."Epona can handle it."Malon said.

"I don't doubt that." He grinned and went over to the horse. After petting her a bit more, he jumped up and got situated. He looked down at Malon, who was a bit hesitant now. These kind of things only happened in her dreams... didn't they? Link put out his hand. She grabbed it and lifted herself up behind him. Being this close to Link only made her more nervous, but after a little bit it was comforting. However, that didn't last long.

"Shouldn't we wait until we get outside of the castle town?" Malon asked.

"Hold on tight!"

Malon barely had enough time to wrap her arms around his torso before Epona took off. People screamed and scrambled to get out of the way as Epona trotted through towards the bridge. _'Link is so... daring!'_ Malon thought to herself as she held on for dear life. He used to be so... quiet. This wasn't exactly the way that she imagined it, but she wasn't about to complain either.

"You alright back there?" Link called out to her.

Malon straightened up a little, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

o.o.o

They reached the lake just as the sun was going down. Epona stopped over by the water and immediately started drinking it. Link helped Malon down, even though she didn't need it. He didn't let go of her at first.

"Umm... my... hand..." Malon blushed at Link's prolonged hold.

"Oh, sorry." Link pulled away. After a few glances back and forth, they decided to just walk across the bridge to the land in the middle of the lake. It wobbled some, so Malon had to hold on to the rope to keep her balance.

"So... what have you been doing?"

"Well, Hyrule is finally at peace again... so... just been hanging out. It gets boring, actually." They finally got back onto land. Link took a seat near the edge and started to throw some rocks into the water. The ripples got bigger and bigger, but were only interrupted again by another rock. Malon sat next to him and just enjoyed the view.

"You know... I'm not really from Kokiri Forest." Link began.

"You're not?"

Link shook his head. He had a sense of calmness about him as he continued to cast the rocks into the water.

"It's a long story. There used to be... this tree... called the Great Deku Tree. He was the guardian of the forest and everyone worshiped him. Apparently, my mother, a Hylian brought me to the Great Deku Tree and entrusted my life with him. I learned that she died shortly after."

"I'm sorry... I know how that is." Malon said sympathetically. She missed her mother.

"I was just a baby, so... it's alright. Anyway, I was raised as a Kokiri. You may have heard that Kokiris were not allowed to leave the forest, right?"

Malon nodded, "Yes... but why?"

"It is said that they would die if they did."

"Oh..."

"So since I wasn't actually a Kokiri, I was able to leave without any problem." Link sighed. "Also, Kokiris never grow up."

"What do you mean?"

"They stay children forever."

Hearing about Link's hometown was fascinating. Malon had always wanted to know more about him and now she was finally getting the chance. She couldn't even imagine what he went through to save Hyrule. She just wanted to know every single detail (in due time). Even though he was a bit bold now, she could tell that he was still the same modest and caring person that she met back then.

"Malon, are you listening?" Link waved his hand slowly in her face.

"Oh! Yeah!" Malon laughed nervously, but Link wasn't amused. "What's the matter?"

"It just... sucks that I grew up and all of my friends... didn't."

"But... they're still your friends, right?"

"More or less." Link sighed. "Anyway, that's why I can't take you there. They would think that... I didn't like them anymore."

"I don't understand..." Malon admitted. She hugged her knees and slightly rocked back and forth.

"It's just... they're friendly but at the same time they're also very set in their ways. They aren't used to newcomers. My friends were sad when I had to leave and if they see that I've grown up and made new friends, it might make them think that I've forgotten them. I can't do that to them... especially not... to her."

"Her?" Malon asked.

"Saria. She was my best friend."

"Oh... I see."

"Even though the forest is where I grew up, it doesn't really feel like home anymore. I'm a Hylian. I age just like everyone else out here. I'm not like them."

"Do you think they feel threatened by you?" Malon inquired.

"Yes. I can't face them anymore."

"So where are you going to live?"

"Who knows." Link shrugged.

This was the part where Malon invited him to live at the Ranch. This was the part where she comforted him and made him feel like he wasn't such an outcast. This was the part where he would forget all of his worries and see her in a different light.

But none of that happened.

Link was the Hero of Time. He couldn't be tied down on some silly ranch. Link was a drifter—he went wherever he was needed. There wasn't any room for a girl like Malon in his life other than just being a friend that he saw every now and then. A little disappointed, Malon rested her head on her knees and looked in the opposite direction. She felt like crying. All of her dreams were simply wishes that would never come true. The connection she felt with him back then was nothing more than a silly crush. It had to be.

Her delusions got the best of her and they transformed her innocent feelings into fantasies. He meant so much to her because she _made_ it that way. In reality, none of those things were possible.

"Are you... crying?" Link tapped her shoulder and tried to get a look at her face.

Malon sniffled and wiped the tear from her cheek. She forced herself to smile at him, but it came out weakly and she couldn't hold it for too long. The tears forced their way out and she felt like a complete idiot for doing this in front of him. Link didn't know what was going on, but instead of asking a million questions, he put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Malon was surprised that he did this, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't believe that she let her fantasies get so out of control that she turned down every single guy that tried to woo her in the past just because she needed to confirm her own feelings for someone that she would never be able to be with in the first place.

"Can I tell you something?" Link asked in a quiet tone as he massaged her arm.

"Hm...?"

"The truth is... I'm tired of always going on these adventures. I only do it because it's my destiny or whatever, but sometimes I just wish I could live a normal life like everyone else." Link chuckled a little bit, "I don't know how many times I've been close to death."

"That really scares me." Malon said.

"I'm afraid as well." Link began absentmindedly running his fingers through her red hair. Malon stopped crying and straightened up next to him. Link's hand returned to his side and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Well..." she paused and stared down at the lake, "I'm glad that I got to see you again." Malon told him as she stood up and brushed herself off. Epona looked pretty lonely on the other side of the lake and it was getting late.

"Are you leaving...?" Link grabbed her hand without realizing it.

"Umm... well..." she blushed. Link used his grip on her hand to lift himself up, but Malon didn't put enough force and nearly fell on him. Link caught her just in time and pulled her towards him, causing their bodies to touch. Malon gulped, but she couldn't move away. Link had one hand on her waist and he was still holding her other hand with his. He loosened his hand but instead of returning it to his side, he entangled his fingers with hers as he looked deeply into her eyes. His other hand followed the same principle and now they were just standing there, gazes locked.

"I'm... not good at these... things..." Link said in a low tone. Malon waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. Instead, Link pulled her into a hug. She wasn't sure what to make of it; it was all so sudden. Her arms hesitatingly wrapped around his back and she became more comfortable as she melted into his embrace. His breathing was a bit elevated; he must have been nervous. Malon couldn't really understand exactly what was going on, but she was enjoying whatever this was. He was so warm and she felt safe with him. But these things were only temporary—she knew this.

She broke away from him. "I... should... go."

"Yeah... I guess."

o.o.o

Link walked behind her as they crossed the bridge over the lake. Malon watched the water glisten in the moonlight, but her mind was elsewhere. Had Link been flirting with her the entire time?

_'There's no way he likes me in that way...'_

Epona was waiting for them over by the scarecrows. Malon turned and faced Link; she didn't want to leave.

"I guess I'll see you around..." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. If Link wasn't able to go back home, where _would_ he go? Malon felt bad. She could tell he was lonely and was trying with all of her might not to get lost in one of her silly delusions. Even if they spent the entire night together, eventually they would have to go their separate ways. It was a sad reality for her—one that she didn't want to believe.

"You're welcome at the Ranch anytime."

"Thanks..."

Malon got on Epona. Link just stared up at her. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

He nodded and took a few steps back so Epona could pass by. At first, she walked at a normal pace. As they got farther away from him, Malon started to feel strange; as if she was doing the wrong thing. However, she kept going, feeling worse with each increasing step. Epona broke out into a run and before she knew it, they were jumping the fence and entering Hyrule Field again. The ranch was just up the hill, but getting there was like an eternity.

_'Am I making a mistake...?'_

She made it home, but she had never felt emptier in her life.

o.o.o

The next morning, Malon woke up bright and early as usual. She barely slept the night before; she couldn't shake the guilt for leaving him there. She hoped he at least slept better than she did. Malon got dressed and fixed her hair. Her father was feeling a little better today, so he was already downstairs making breakfast. Malon went out into the hallway and began walking down the stairs, but was stopped when she noticed that they had a guest.

Not just _any_ guest—it was _Link_.

"Malon, look who I found sleeping in the barn!" Talon exclaimed as he flipped some eggs onto a plate and gave them to Link.

"Good morning." Link smiled at her.

"W-What are you...?" she couldn't finish her sentence. Malon came down the stairs. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Don't worry about feedin' the animals. Link here already did it." Talon said.

Link looked up at her, "You said I was welcome anytime."

"Of course ya are!" Talon called out. "Malon, why dontcha choose this one? He's a keeper."

Malon ignored her father's comment and said, "I just didn't... expect..."

Link finished eating and got up. "Follow me."

She and Link went out to the race track. Epona and a few other horses were grazing out in the field. Epona noticed them and ran over. She nudged Link's face.

"She missed you." Malon giggled to herself. Epona started running around the track.

"And... I missed _you_." Link said as he watched the horse.

"What?" Malon tried to register his words along with everything else that happened since yesterday, but she still couldn't convince herself that it was really happening.

"I want something steady for once. I want a place I can come back to... _someone_ I can come back to...without having to feel like I did something wrong..." Link drifted off.

"I won't ever turn you away, Link..."

"I know." He grinned and patted her back. "Do you mind... if I hang out here for a while?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

Link laughed and straightened up a little.

"But next time, please don't sleep in the barn. We do have an extra room, you know."

"Heh..." Link rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Malon gave him an appreciative look. She had no idea what she missed out on in those past seven years, but there was no sense in dwelling on it. Link was here now and he actually wanted to be around here for longer than an hour or two. Although she wondered what went on in that head of his, she figured that she would find out eventually. Besides, these things took time, didn't they? Life wasn't always the perfect fantasy that played out in her dreams. Knowing that, Malon was ready to look at it all with an open mind.

And who knows? Maybe this was the start of something incredibly amazing.

o.o.o

**Fin**

o.o.o

**A/N:** There you go! Fluffy fluffness for all! Maybe it's not a canon pairing, but for those that know me, since when have I stuck to that? Haha! Any sort of **_feedback_** would be greatly appreciated; I hope I didn't spend all day writing this for nothing! :)

Side note: I know that I completely ignored Navi in this story. I don't care. :P

Have a great night!


End file.
